A Plumber's Tale: The Lost Logs
by BabyCovenant22
Summary: Follow our plumberific hero through an island hopping journey as he teams up with unlikely characters, both original and from various "universes." His one goal? Stop Bowser and K. Rool's invasion fleet from destroying Kong Island! Some teen content.
1. Prologue

A Plumber's Tale

The Lost Logs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters I place in this story. It is written for mere enjoyment and to practice my writing. Some characters have been made by myself, some my sister is letting me use/reference for the sake of plot progression. But any characters/events already published and owned by another company, I credit dearly for creating, as they are not mine. Anywho, enjoy the movie!**

By BabyCovenant22

**Plumber's Log**

**1/19/07**

_I found this legend on my oceanic travels to Kong Island, written in a stone slab. Intrigued, I picked it up and brought it to a translator one island over. She wrote down the entire legend in three days, and gave it to me in five or six pages, roughly. The paper was pretty small, as was the hand writing. She was a very skilled scribe, I could tell._

_I stuffed the packet into this journal, and hoisted my small boat's sail and went due south…_

_Adventure called again._

Prologue

"There was once a great, thriving world that served as a home to various tribes. Elves, gnomes, dwarves… demons, angels, planetouched… every tribe imaginable had lived in a perfect, unbreakable harmony here. This peace lasted for thousands and thousands of years. Until…

"Another species was born. Unlike all the other tribes, who had individuals possessing secret abilities compatible with their own kai energy field, these… monstrosities, to them… had nothing. They were glared upon, and sent to the Chaos Continent, where they were forced to make their lives on a small land piece. These were the Humans.

"The Humans were always looked down upon and considered pee-ons. Anyone who was not a human, associating with a human, was put to death as punishment and, what they considered, 'cleansing' of the non-purity. However, showing no sign of care, the Humans continued to advance in this universe. There was a point where the Humans advanced so much, they rivaled even the demons and angels. The Angels did not mind, given their praising and giving and helping nature. But, the demons were the exact opposite… they hated the quick advances a race unworthy in their eyes had made. It made them feel… threatened.

"There soon began minor assaults on the Human Continent from the demons' Kingdom. Early on, there had been small amounts of deaths every Great Turning. But as time passed, the deaths drastically accumulated.

"The demons' king was pleased with the assaults and ordered deadlier assaults on the Humans. No one knew when retaliation would take place, nor if it ever would…

"But one day, the Bloodspill went too far. High ranking officers who served the Demon King to the end made their confident assault on the Human tribe… but were killed. Spears through their hearts, the officers fell to the ground, the ghosts of their fearful expressions which cried out 'Death to Human' etched on their faces like cave paintings.

"The Humans gathered courage to retaliate finally, and created an army to set sail for the demons' Continent. They sailed for ten suns and ten moons, tense and ready for battle, with their most primitive weapons: simple spears and large rocks heaved onto their backs and tied around their bodies. How the Humans could hold such weight amazed the demons, but it did not deter them; the assaults had commenced.

"This marked an era called the War of Existence.

"The War raged for a surprising 113 years, with casualties for both tribes. But in a desperate hope to destroy the Humans, the Demon King decided to destroy the universe in which everyone lived. He began gathering all the energy he could; it was so much, he was dragging the fabric of time with it, toward him.

"When all started to seem bleak, an Angel came and opened a passage to another universe, far away from where the Demon King stood. In his blind rage and attempt to finish everything once and for all, the King could not see the Humans escape through the rip in the fabric of space and time created by that one Angel. However… one particular Human stayed behind. He was dressed entirely in red, red like flames of hope.

"This man spotted a large blade on the back of the Demon King and made a lunge to steal it successfully from him. The sword had the ability to stop anything cataclysmic, unbeknownst to the King. With a glare of power and a tear of death in his eye, the Red Man thrust the blade into the ground, instantly beginning an end for this universe. A large explosion was all that ensued next, taking himself, the Demon King and every other follower of the King, as well as every other tribe in this world with him in the destructive blast.

"All that remained… were just crumbles of the structures built by all the intelligent beings… and the sword planted in the ground, with its skull-covered hilt. A skeleton with a long, red robe clutching the hilt also remained…

"The Humans found a new, peaceful world to live in, to civilize, and to make their own. The War of Existence was over. Peace could reign forever.

"They would never forget the single Man who saved them from sure destruction by the Demon King. In honor of him, they had made a statue for him. His name is unknown to this day."

**Plumber's Log**

**1/23/07**

_I… loved… this… manuscript. It has a unique twist on the origins of mankind and where we, as human beings, had come from. As I write in my Logbook, I look up at the sky and notice dangerous looking clouds in the distance. A storm is coming, it looks like. The water is beginning to chop real bad. I close my logbook today. Goodnight, Logbook._


	2. A Blue Collar Washes Up on Shore!

Chapter 1

A Blue Collar Washes Up on Shore!

The hurricane raged through the Southern region of the place, rain beating down hard on everything and anything, twisting thin palm trees and bending them over to a new permanent stance, like the crooked back of a once active old man. A flash of lightning lit the sky for only a millisecond, before the night sky turned completely dark again. Many of the islands served as a form of habitat to some people, but only middle-class workers. One large island stood proud and shining with bright lights in the center of the archipelago. All around it was not only a high defensive wall, but inside the walls was a very rich, posh looking city. This was where the upper class and holders of power and even nobles lived. Everyone had the money and made the moves for the rest of the scattered islands on the watery chess board.

"Oh, what another dreary storm," huffed a long-faced fellow. He had neatly combed black hair that was slicked back, revealing the normal professional bowl cut he'd get from his personal barber. His inner eyebrows were angled upward, giving him either a permanent sad look or a permanent pseudo confident look; either way, one could tell he lived a wealthy life simply by looking at him. He had a large, hooked purple nose and beneath that shot out two L-shaped strands of thick mustache jutting out beyond the contours of either side of his long face. Thin, pursed lips were stretched far from below his nose, and a small bandage was on his left cheek. This was just the long face of Wario cousin Winston McWellington; typical face of an all powerful rich person. "If this archipelago's buildings are torn down once more, that's more money out of the Rich Hooey Fund."

The Rich Hooey Fund was a special yearly fund headed by Winston's club, The Rich Hooey Society. As of right now, they had deposited over 3 trillion coins. Their main goal with these coins was to make the rest of the world just like their island- posh appearing and appealing to, who Winston thought, were the Watchers in case they decided to buy the planet for a fine price one day. Winston was always the paranoid one, always thinking outer beings were watching the Earth. Which was why Wario and Waluigi took a disliking to Winston. They gave him a family nickname: Fellow Longface Stache III. And Fellow Longface Stache III stuck with him forever.

Tonight, however, things would change for Winston.

He was seated in a large leather chair before a gaping brick fireplace, brightly lit with dancing flames, a huge book open in his lap. He was garbed in a deep purple robe with what seemed to be a huge napkin stuffed into the front collar, and silk pants with shimmering black dress shoes. Winston's rather big head was rested on a frail looking fist, his eyelids drooping as he stared down at the book, sighing. Ah, the boring life of the rich.

Thunder roared outside the window as rain kept batting the fragile glass; one of these days, it would soon break. Nothing going on outside other than the storm, crashing waves, and… what seemed to be a shattering raft and a man screaming before it was cut short by a wave. Winston perked his head up for only a brief moment, his brain processing what that sound was just now, before reverting his mindset to the book. Then it happened.

A soggy book crashed through his window of his den, landing on the velvet carpet next to the tall bear statue and golden suit of armor. The wet _thud_ was enough to get Winston jumping out of his puffy red leather chair, exclaiming wildly as though a wildebeest just casually jumped through the stained glass window. Shaking violently with fright, Winston carefully approached the wet book, dripping like a spat up rat from the mouth of a tiger.

His greatest fear was that his suit was going to get drenched by the heavy downpour outside, and that his perfect coif would slop over his eyes.

Treating the book like such, Winston only barely pinched the cover of the book and picked it up, holding it away from him and running it quickly to a table he had no care for, plopping it with a _splat_ on the table and opening the book. Inside were wet pages filled with the text that seemed to be written by… an octopus. The paper may have survived, but the ink sure didn't, apparently.

"Such wondrous writing," drawled Winston sarcastically. As he flipped through the pages, six separate, smaller ones fell from the book, flat on the carpet. He heard this _slap_, and took a quick double take- oh no! Something wet landed on his priceless carpet! He picked up the six papers the same way he did the book.

"I know some documentation that is going to meet a flaming, exquisite end," chuckled the rich man. Just before he could even consider casually tossing it into his roaring fireplace, Winston's round ears picked up the faint calls of a rough-voiced man calling for help through the noisy rain. Disappointed that someone had to ruin his fun, Winston set the stuck-together papers next to the journal of psychiatric ink blotches.

"Don't you jump in that fire just yet," taunted Winston. "I will watch you."

He gave a sigh and looked at the gaping hole in his window. The man outside continued calling.

"Help me!"

It seemed to grow louder…

"Can somebody please help me?!"

Winston looked down at the slightly ruined carpet in distaste. That was the call of an island outcast who washed up on shore of the wrong island. He was sure of that.

Looked like he had to sacrifice his ever perfect coif just to see if his calculations were correct.

So he stuck his head through the window and tried to peer through the heavy curtain of rain. He could only see a black shadow of what would be the rocks and then hills of the island outside the city gates. Just silhouettes against a dark purple sea of storm clouds and ocean spray. Suddenly, lightning illuminated the sky! For the split instance, Winston could see a man crawling closer and closer to the window of his house. He only caught what seemed to be blue overalls, a red hat, and torn white gloves, which now was just a crawling grey figure now as the white light faded.

"Help…… meeeeee…." wheezed the man.

"The boogeymonster!" cried Winston. He took the golden helmet off the gold statue next to him and threw it dead on at the man's head. A loud _dong!_ ensued next, followed by a facepress into the ground after a gravelly groan. Lightning struck again, this time showing the full color and appearance of the "boogeymonster" that Winston "killed" with a "golden helmet." Brown shaggy hair just casually cascaded from underneath the hat down the red shirted-blue overalled back. The red hat had an "M" emblem on it. That tipped something off in Winston's jewel encrusted brain.

_The one and only…_ he began thinking. _No, it cannot be! It is preposterous!_

"I cannot believe I killed _the_ Mario Mario!" Winston exclaimed in wild sudden depression to the stormy skies above. No longer caring about his appearance, the Rich Hooey leader leapt from his window and threw the assumed Mario's body over his shoulder, leaping back into the manor through the window, laying him carefully on the floor by the fireplace.

"That old, dripping wet book must be his," the rich man said in worry as he ran out into the corridor to his personal assistant's room.

"Ansis, go get the cooks to prepare a chicken noodle soup at once!" Winston ordered. "That means now!"

The white tiger demon Winston named Ansis, sitting so rudely on his bed, just gave a cold bang-covered green eyed glare before nodding in approval followed by an adolescent sounding "Yes sir." He got up, brushing the shoulder length hair out with a clawed hand before heading for the kitchen, giving the command, "The Hooey wants a chicken noodle soup, chop chop."

Winston, on the other hand, went back to where the alleged Mario was laying… but found he was no longer there!

"Oh how rude," Winston grumbled aloud. "Time to play hide and seek already, Mr. Mario?"

"Yes," came a gruff New Yorker reply. The island outcast man stood next to the statue, in an attack-ready position, holding the pike like a combat staff before him with both hands, looking like he wanted to kill. "Tell me where I am, or I will be forced to kill you."

Winston was taken back. This soon, someone he rescued wanted to kill him? This… had to be the first time, interestingly enough. Now Winston laughed a hearty "Uh huh huh huh huh huuuuuhhhhhh" style laugh. This amused him so suddenly.

"Quick to conclusions, are we, my young guest?" he said, rubbing his long chin, thinking of how to end this… minor tiff. "I only rescued you out of guilt of knocking you unconscious, not because I wanted to hold your middle class presence hostage. Put that pike up, you're causing me fright."

The man now softened himself a little, but was still in a cautious stance.

"Who may you be?" he asked.

"Me? Why, I am Winston McWellington, head of the Rich Hooey Society. I am one of the five Ringbearers who own this archipelago," Winston explained, showing off the small green ring on his ring finger. It bore the symbol of money- your average Kingdom Coin. "Now that I have introduced myself, what is your identity?"

Clearly, Winston knew who this man was… but he wanted to be sure that it really was him.

The man then put the pike down; he was no longer in a threatening pose with it. Did he trust Winston enough to tell?

"Okay… I am Mario M. Mario, and I am on a mission to Kong Island to help my old rival Donkey Kong fight off King K. Rool, who had teamed up with Bowser," the outcast said. He shook off the shag from his face and revealed a heavily bearded face riddled with scars from what could only be guessed as rock wounds. A strap was missing from his overalls, as was the right sleeve. A few fingers were missing from one glove, and the other glove was just plain gone. His eyes were bloodshot.

Though he didn't look like it, this was in fact, the main character of our story. Mario.

"And where is my collection of Plumber's Logs?" Mario asked as he set the pike back in the golden armor suit's hands.

"Oh, that dampened bound together collection of psychology tools?" Winston asked, and at the same told, explained the fate of the Logs.

Mario's jaw dropped- WIDE.

All of his logs were ruined by the rain and seawater?! How?!

He made a dash for his journal and flipped through every page. All of his recordings, his findings, and his experiences on his raft ride- blotched!

"Need another journal?" asked Winston, holding up a fresh black leather-bound book.


	3. Foggy Foreshadows on McWellington Isle!

(It's short and got gay toward the end, sue me)

Chapter 2

Foggy Foreshadows on McWellington Island!

His hair was cut completely, back to its old do, his beard and mustache now just a mustache. His old ripped up clothes were replaced with a fancy red robe with the casual wear scarf stuffed in the front collar. Those clothes were red as well. Mario was given a fresh new red hat, and clean, stainless gloves. This was the way Winston imagined Mario to be.

Mario gave himself a look over, and then arched an eyebrow.

"Why these clothes?" he asked.

Winston, smoking his bubble pipe, chuckled.

"Such is the clothing of the famous," said he simply.

Mario shrugged and assumed a seat in a big fluffy chair in the massive library they were in. He took a good look around- shelves upon shelves of every genre known to man and several known to monkey were placed neatly, the backs of the bindings facing outward for convenient browsing. They were all placed alphabetically. Such organization…

"Mario, tomorrow, I am going to go to the Rich Hooey Society's weekly Wednesday Gathering," Winston began, "and I would like for somebody to accompany me. I have never had the pleasure of anybody coming with me anywhere on this island aside from my fellow Hooeys. And the presence of a hero makes me feel rather…" The Hooey Leader stopped short to find the word he wanted. When he finally found it, he continued, "Well defended, if that is the correct inoffensive term.

"Are you up for it, Mario?"

Mario gave it a small moment's thought. He already came off on a bad start with Winston… and he didn't exactly like Winston's such… prominent… nature to begin with. Nonetheless, he gave his response.

"I'll consider it," was his reply.

The dinner bell then rang. Ansis had the pure platinum dinner triangle, and was banging it about with a random 14 karat gold fork.

"Your soup for your possible cold is ready, Mr. Mario," the tiger demon said dully before heading back to his room, flicking his tail annoyed.

"Where's your kitchen?" Mario asked Winston, to which the rich man only answered with a simple puff of his bubble pipe and a point of his finger toward anywhere. Did he want to test Mario's exploration skills? The plumber wasn't sure. He didn't know the mansion like the back of his hand like how Winston did.

"I need a better answer than that, Mr. Hooey," Mario seethed, trying to keep himself controlled as he said it.

"One hint: Follow that big, bulbous nose of yours, and your soup will be right there," Winston said.

Like that helped…

Rolling his eyes, Mario simply walked to where he thought the dining room was… crossing through the large scarlet carpeted, brightly illuminated foyer of the mansion. From the door he walked out of, on either side was a staircase with golden railings supported by thin bramble designed bars, made entirely out of silver, and at the beginning of the railings was that usual thick pole with the weird design on top of it- in this case, a model of a golden pyramid with a Kingdom Coin sculpted on all four sides of the top. Mario took note that all thick poles had that same pyramid at the top, but didn't doubt for one second that the design on top of every pyramid was the same. There had to be some sort of connection with their designs, if that were the case…

Snapping back into reality, focusing more on his hunger than the rich palace he was obviously having his face rubbed in, Mario set forth to where he thought the dining room would be, through a large arc of a door down a hall lined with more suits of armor and, on the other side, a large flag draped just above the doorway to a room where Mario could see… a long wooden table and some fancy seats. In the middle of it, sat a random, wholesome bowl of chicken noodle soup. Mario smiled, licking his chops. He was feeling sort of feverish…

After the soup, Mario felt sort of full and sleepy. He patted his stomach, now satisfied that he had a good filling meal rather than killed wildlife, eaten raw. He felt luxurious now.

A young, fine looking maid, dressed in a French maid outfit, with a decently long skirt (this one was taught manners) came on her way with a tray meant for dirty dishes. She was a leopardess demon, and she seemed to have a bright and cheery aura about her.

"Hello, guest Mario, how did you enjoy your… soup?" the demon asked, flicking her leopard's tail teasingly. Her long pause told Mario that soup wasn't exactly the best dish tonight. Someone may have spit in it… or worse… put an anchovy in there somewhere.

"I did… I tasted something salty in there though," Mario told her.

"Oh. Ansis doesn't like anybody at all… so he ordered the head cook to casually drop an anchovy in there," the leopardess replied. He made a face… and then changed it to something satisfying… anchovies never hurt. Mario turned in his seat and took a close look at her.

"Never caught your name."

"Mine? Oh. It's Kira!" she replied cheerfully, finally grabbing up the bowl and putting it on the tray. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. In case I may need something, such as… oh, I don't know… more food? A pizza? Maybe even some tacos?" he answered. Those needs were definitely true. He could sure go for a taco pizza right now…

Kira laughed.

"You're funny, Mario," she complimented, starting to roll the tray away to the kitchen. "It's no wonder Winston respects you."

Winston respected Mario because he was _funny_? That… was odd. There had to be another reason, aside from Mario being a hero of many lands everywhere and him apparently being funny. He yawned and then stretched out his limbs, staying seated a little longer here in the dining room. He gave it a good look around. It was a simple, chestnut brown painted room with three brightly lit chandeliers above the long wooden table. The head chair, where Winston apparently sat, was the most decorative of all the regular looking chairs. It looked like a classic king's throne, with a fancy cloth making up the general sitting area while the framing of the chair, made entirely out of gold and designed with a Gaelic sense of art, stuck out and shone the most in the bright candlelight. He could have sworn the chandeliers ran on electric…

He didn't bother to give the rest of the classy room a look, as he got up and left for the library where Winston sat still. His large book wide open in his lap, numbers were written on one page, and paragraphs on the other one. It had to be an accountancy book… what else were rich people reading about?

Mario took a seat. Cleared his throat. Drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair, the drum-like noises echoing off the quiet walls and shelves of the equally quiet room. But that agitated Winston during his reading.

With a heavy slam of the accountancy book, Winston glared at Mario and seethed, "Must you do that annoying racket?!"

At once, Mario stopped. His eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights; Winston looked about ready to throw Mario out of the house as fast as he accepted him!

"Go right to your slumber quarters now, blue collar!" Winston snarled. "Allow me to read in peace!"

Mario only shrugged, getting up and then waved casually before leaving the library to his assigned "quarters."

_Funny how a rich person can give you quarters…_

_**A thick fog covered the entire island of McWellington. The island was named such because Winston owned it, and it was under his family name. No storm was coming to a head, no rain was predicted, no strong winds… just a rolling fog, thick enough to get you lost in your own backyard, on your own deck. Seagulls called no more- they were in their nests sleeping anyway. The entire area was much too quiet…**_

_**A somewhat tall dark figure eyed the window of the room where the man was sleeping. Surely, this had to be the place. He was only dressed in a very long trench coat, heavy boots, black pants and black torso armor. His red eyes bore into that window, and his black wolf tail wagged slowly. He sniffed some power coming off this guy. He was human, but a very strong one at that…**_

"_**You're back, alright," the man said. "But he'll be back too… and he'll try with this universe what he did with the other one…"**_

_**He turned around, toward where the building of the Rich Hooey Society would be. Out of his pocket, the wolf demon held up a small red and white polka dotted seed.**_

"_**This may be a ridiculous creature to summon, but it'd have to suffice," he said aloud, pocketing the seed. "Hell has more fearsome creatures than what this seed could produce…" From his other pocket, he pulled out a small flask. It contained some kind of poison that could alter the genes of the seed he had. He plopped it in the poison and swirled it around a bit, watching as it sizzled in delight, changing the seed's very DNA. Altering the final product ahead of time for his pleasure, and… to see if he was right about the power he sniffed.**_

_**The poison changed color; it was time to take the seed out. The demon did so, dumping the rest of that poison out, then just holding the seed there with his thumb and index finger. He bent down and drew a summoning circle in the dirt, writing in the demon language where he wanted this seed to go, then placed it in the middle of the circle, watching as a small purplish-blue light swallowed the tiny thing and brought it to wherever the demon wanted it to go.**_

"_**Not the type of plant I'd like to grow, but at least when it does grow, it'll look more like a Hell creature than a… silly plant whose potential could be questioned."**_

_**He looked around, the only noticeable feature on his dark figure right now were his glowing red eyes. He blinked them once and they turned gold.**_

"_**I'm done with this power for now," he voiced. "Now we wait… are you truly him?"**_

_**With that final comment, he desummoned back to whence he came…**_

**Plumber's Log**

**1/28/07**

_I have a new log book now for you, my precious Plumber's Logs. This island ain't half bad. I mean, yeah, there are the downsides such as how stuck up Winston can be… but at heart, he's a good man. He took me in, for Stars' sake! I can't wait to see what this Rich Hooey Convention is like. Probably everyone running at everyone else, waving their fingers and yelling at the top of their lungs, "HooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!"_

_Wait… that's if they're on each other's lawns…_

_Oh well… wish me luck, Logbook!_


End file.
